


A Cute Stranger And A Stiff Shoulder

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: To fill the prompt: "I fell asleep on your shoulder during an airplane ride, and I am mortified because we've never met. But you tell me it's fine, and offer to buy me coffee."The one where Dean and Cas don't know each other and are sitting next to one another on a flight to Seattle. Dean had no idea a cute stranger was going to fall asleep on his shoulder, but it might just be his lucky day.





	A Cute Stranger And A Stiff Shoulder

Dean sat down at his seat on the plane. He was on his way to Seattle for a work conference, but before any of that, he would have to make it through the flight. He got his laptop and his notebook ready to do some work on the presentation to distract himself. He looked up however when he heard someone talking.

“Excuse me?” said the small voice.

Dean looked up and saw a man with brown hair wearing a tan trench coat standing in front of him.

“Oh hi, sorry, I will just move my stuff so you can get through. I didn’t realize anyone was sitting next to me on this flight.” Dean said as he quickly moved his belongings from the chair next to him.

“Thanks. I hope I don't distract you or anything.” The man said softly as he shuffled past Dean and sitting down gently beside him.

“Not at all.” Dean replied as he kept organising his work material.

Once the plane took off, and it was now flying through the air, Dean began working, writing things down into his book, from his laptop screen. He snuck a peek at the man beside him that now had glasses on his nose and his eyes glued to a book. Dean was reasonably happy that the person sat next to him was not one of those ones on his normal flights that wasn’t nosy or unbelievably chatty, and talked his head off the entire flight, he was thankful that he could work in relative silence and get all the work done for the presentation that was due in less than 24 hours.

****

Dean’s attention was caught when something nudged into his shoulder. He removed his eyes from his computer screen to find that the man that was sitting beside him, reading no less than a half hour ago, was now asleep on his shoulder. This should feel uncomfortable, but despite that, there was still a cute man asleep on him. When he first saw the man, he looked pent up and stressed, like he was uncomfortable, but when he was asleep, he looked younger, and calm and peaceful. Dean looked down at his watch, realizing 2 hours had passed. He contemplated whether he should wake the stranger, would he want to be woken up, shove him back over into his own space or just let him sleep, he did look peaceful after all maybe it would be rude to wake him up. Dean relaxed in his chair, his notebook on the table and pen in his hand, deciding to let the man sleep continuing on with his work silently.

As time passed, Dean often found himself looking over at the stranger, who was still snoozing on his shoulder, making sure he was still asleep and okay. His heart strings were being pulled, yes, he did like men, but this was ridiculous, he didn’t even know the mans name, but yet he seemed to have some weird feelings for him. He even smells really good, like cinnamon, watermelon and coconut.

For the rest of the flight, Dean tried to stay as still as he could. The man adjusted himself a few times, almost moving away completely but just pulled the blanket he had gotten out at one point while reading over him, and then fell back against Dean, resuming the soft snoring. Dean’s heart feels like it’s going to explode, he was itching to run his fingers through the sleeping man’s soft brown curls and remove it from where it lay across his forehead, but maybe that’s taking it a bit far. Dean adjusted himself in the chair, making his shoulder the perfect height for sleeping, might as well make the most of this.

Soon enough, the pilot is announcing that they will be landing soon, and still the sleeping man doesn’t budge from his position. Dean shifted a little in his seat, he was cramping a bit, but he didn’t mind. Even when the flight attendant passed to make sure everything was fine for landing; she gave Dean a small smile.

The next flight attendant that came past had informed Dean that “his boyfriend” had to be sat up straight for the landing. Dean’s cheeks blushed bright red when he tried to explain that the man wasn’t his boyfriend, but the flight attendant just giggled and winked at him and moved on further down the plane.

Dean had spent 3 and a half hours being in the same position, his neck and shoulder being sore and stiff and being some guys pillow, but he still felt bad about waking the guy up. He overlooked the sleeping figure on his shoulder once again, he was still curled up, snoring softly. Why was this man so damn cute honestly? Reluctantly, Dean shrugged the shoulder full of sleepy man, “Hey,” he whispered, “We’re about to land.”

“I’m ok,” the stranger mumbled sleepily, “Don’t want any beverages.”

Dean couldn’t help but giggle and the movement awoke the man a little more. The man pouted and burrowed his face into Dean’s sweater sleeve and collar, then all of a sudden, he froze. He’s definitely awake now. The man shot upright very quickly. Dean noticed his eyes were a little puffy with sleep, and his hair, oh god, his hair was going in multiple directions, and there are small lines across his face from Dean’s sweater, which is blushing red.

“Oh my god,” the man whispered, mortified. “Oh my god, I am so sorry, did I – how long was I asleep? Was I sleeping on you? Oh my god!” the man continued, burying his face in his hands embarrassingly.

“Hey, don’t worry,” Dean assured with a soft smile. “Seems like you needed the rest.”

That did nothing to stop the blush flooding the man’s cheeks, he kept his face in his hands and said, “I can’t believe I did that. I’m so sorry.”

At that moment he looked up, “How long…”

Dean looked down at his watch, “An hour and a half?”

The man groaned, long and as if he was suffering, “I hate myself.”

“Really, it’s okay.” Dean insists. “I’m honestly surprised you fell asleep. I can’t sleep on planes at all, doesn’t matter how tired I am, I just can’t.” Dean said trying to make the stranger feel better.

“I can sleep anywhere.” The man replied.

“I believe you,” Dean laughed. “I’m Dean, by the way. Feels rude not to introduce myself after that.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Castiel, but most people call me Cas.” Cas flashes him a terribly cute smile, that Dean can’t help but return.

The plane then landed smoothly down on the tarmac, Dean wanted to so badly ask the man for coffee, should he really be doing that? But for the moment, he got up, grabbing Cas’s overhead luggage, gaining another small smile, and a “Thanks Dean” before collecting his own.

Dean and Cas walked off the plane together, down the ramp and up into Seattle’s very business airport. “Hey Cas?” Dean said softly.

“Yes Dean?” Cas responded a little hesitantly.

“What do you say after we grab our luggage from baggage claim, we get some coffee?” Dean suggested slowly as they approached the baggage claim.

“You’re offering to buy me coffee? I just slept on your shoulder for just under 2 hours and you’re offering to buy me coffee?” Cas said rather surprised.

Dean chuckled, “Well you’ve been asleep for the last couple hours, I think you could use some caffeine.”

Cas sighed, “I suppose you are right. I could use some coffee. Yeah sure. That would be lovely. Thank you…” Cas leant forward pulling his suitcase off the conveyor belt.

****

Dean and Cas sat down at one of the airport cafes. Dean paid a mini fortune for the coffee, airport food and drinks were always so damn expensive, but for a cute man like Cas, it was all worth it.

As they drank their coffee, they spoke about their reasoning for coming to Seattle, it turned out Cas was coming for a book convention, Dean explained about his job, and how he was coming here for a special presentation all about their new promotions and business attributes. Dean really enjoyed slowly getting to know the man that had slept on his shoulder most of the flight, he was certainly a gentleman. Dean even had to tell him again and again that he was fine about the whole sleeping thing because honestly it wasn’t all that bad, and he actually enjoyed it. Cas even got a chuckle out of it when Dean told him how much he wanted to pat his hair as he slept. But it was all smiles and laughs as both men chatted happily.

Eventually, Dean looked down at his phone, realizing it was time to get to his hotel, and get ready for the work luncheon.

“Cas. It’s been wonderful chatting with and getting to know you. But I have to get to my hotel and get ready for my work lunch. But what do you say we get together for dinner tonight and continue this conversation?” Dean smiled eagerly.

“Well the book convention isn’t until tomorrow, and I don’t really have any other plans besides that in Seattle, so yeah why not? That would be great. I am staying at the Sheraton.” Cas replied softly handing over a napkin with his number on it.

“I am staying at the Four Seasons,” Dean said as he handed over a card, “Here’s my number. I’ll call you before I come pick you up. Is that okay?” Dean asked as they both got up from the table.

“Of course, it is. I look forward to it.” Cas responded.

Their short walk finished with a small shy kiss, as Dean and Cas went separate ways, as Dean was chaperoned by his driver towards a big black 4WD and Cas made his way over to a taxi.

****

On his way to the hotel, Cas’s phone made a short ping that a text had come through.

_‘I am glad you fell asleep on my shoulder on the flight. Can’t wait for dinner.’_

Cas blushed, and grinned at his phone. Maybe falling asleep on Dean’s shoulder wasn’t a bad thing after all.


End file.
